A Short Day
by Rinkishika
Summary: "I wish the day would've been longer, so that we would have had more time together." -AU, Oneshot


A warm summer breeze washed pass us, her golden locks flowing gently as it did. Silently enjoying each other's company, the only sounds that could be heard were that of leaves rustling in the wind and the soft scritches and scratches that the piece of crayon made as it danced across the paper. Glancing at the sky, I swore – despite how much it was dyed in shades of orange and red – that it was a light, fluffy blue just mere seconds ago, when we gazed at it upon entering the park. '_It's amazing how fast time flies when you're enjoying yourselves.'_ I thought as I got up from the wooden bench.

"Naminé, it's gonna get dark soon. Let's go," I spoke softly. Her eyes were still fixed on the white sketchbook and her pale hand never loosening its grip on the waltzing crayon. "Naminé, come on, can't you finish the drawing later?" Her hands suddenly stopped moving and silence resounded around us; after a few minutes, though, she looked up and sent me and icy glare with those mesmerizing cerulean orbs of hers. "No," was the blonde's soft yet stern reply before she turned her attention backed to her artwork, a picture of us sitting in the park. I let out a small quiet sigh before sitting back down and gazing at the sky once again.

After what felt like forever, Naminé stood up, brushed some dirt of her skirt, and swung her light blue messenger bag behind her before holding her hand out to me. I looked at it in mock confusion.

"Roxas, don't just stare at my hand like that, it makes you look like a mad person," she frowned slightly.

"Well, just what do you want me to do with it? Kiss it?" I smirked. Her eyes widened and she quickly jerked her hand away, hiding them behind her back.

"Just get up by yourself then. Oh, right there's a new stationery shop open 'round the corner; let's go check it out on our way home," She smiled, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Your wish is my command, _princess_," I replied in jest before I, too, got up and out the bench.

As we walked down the small hill and towards the exit of the park, I couldn't help but feel the chilling sensation of foreboding running down my spine. I shook the feeling off as a mix of happiness and nervousness; after all, who wouldn't be nervous yet happy on their first date in who-knows-how-many-months…right?

Naminé hummed and rocked back and forth gently as we waited on the dusty sidewalk for the light to turn green. Since it was a holiday, everyone walking on the streets was taking a nice long and slow stroll, however that was all except one bicycle that came zooming down the sidewalk. I got out of its way without a problem but failed to remember my girlfriend who was standing right behind me. In her haste to move away from the bicycle, the blonde stumbled and fell onto the road, right in front of a bus. Without thinking of the consequences, I jumped into the road and pushed her out of the way. My surroundings seemed to lose its colour as the world slowed down. People gathered around me, some have their mouths opened as though screaming, but I couldn't hear a thing. The metallic scent of blood filled my nose; I felt my guts twisting and turning and my head throbbing.

"_What a short day_," I thought, "_I wish the day would've been longer, so we would have had more time together_." Feeling tired, I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw being Naminé's fear stricken face.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Beep… Beep… Beep…<em>**

Cold air licked at my arms and face; the stinging smell of rubbing alcohol attacked my nostrils, numbing it slightly in the process. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with nothing but the colour white. I pushed myself up and noticed that my arms and body ached all over. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly, trying to get used to the new environment. As I inhaled and exhaled, I heard the sounds of faint sobs and sniffling amidst the beeps. I opened my eyes again and looked around the room; a blonde girl clad in a white dress was crying a few distance away from the foot of my bed.

"Roxas… Please wake up," She mumbled, tears cascading down her reddened cheeks.

"Err, where am I?" I asked, my throat hurting as each word escaped from my mouth. The blonde looked up – her face painted with a mixture of relief and joy – and wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You're at Twilight Town's Hospital, Roxas," she spoke – almost inaudibly – her mouth forcing a smile as she did.

"Roxas… Is that _my_ name?"

"Duh," she giggled, "who else could it be?" The blonde paused a little, the expression on her face changing to one of fear and terror. "W-wait, this can't be true…" she mumbled to herself as if in thought before speaking up again. "H-hey, Roxas, you remember who I am right? You remember my name _right_?" I tried to search for her name in my head but all that came up was a blank; I shook my head in response. Tears rolled down her face slowly the moment I gave my answer.

"Roxas, this is a joke right? It _has to_ be a joke! You remember me, _don't you_?" She screamed through her sobs. Not sure of how to respond to her, I voiced whatever thoughts that crossed my mind.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"


End file.
